To Love Two
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [Sequal to Don't Tell Me That You're Sorry] Now livivng in separate lives. And yet, they still crave each other. KaiTal TalBry BrySpence TalSpence
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Two**

Summary: Sequal to Don't Tell Me That You're Sorry shounen-ai After breaking up, they want to take back what is right fully theirs.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (yaoi), BryTal, KaiTal, BrySpence, lemon. DON'T LIKE YAOI OR LEMON THEN DONT READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Author's Note: I re did the first chapter (I took the song out because 3 of my stories "Don't Tell Me That You're Sorry", "An Endless Search" and "Confusion" have all been deleted within the past week by the site administrators. And I do not want to risk another one of my fics to get deleted again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Tala walked down the stairs, depressed. He asumed that Bryan still loved him but no... His words

Tala walked down the stairs, depressed. He asumed that Bryan still loved him but no... His words were once true but now a lie... Empty words. He was walking with out looking where he was going. His eyes were empty, heart shattered. Though he still had Kai, he would never have Bryan ever again. The teen who would make him laugh, who would make him feel better whenever he felt down. Bryan was different from everyone else. He was his own person. Yet Kai on the other hand, was similiar but could never replace Bryan.

As he was walking, he accidentally tripped on the last step and fell face first onto the floor. He landed with a thump. But when he was on the floor, memories of Bryan and him flashed through his mind. All the happy times, the sad times, and the angry times.

He remembered them quite well. His whole past was with Bryan but now he had Kai; a person of few words.

_Kai, I love you. Your my koi and forever wil be but Bryan... He's different. He has a heart of an angel and wings that can fly. He can make me smile whenever I'm feeling down. His touch is so soothing, just like his whispers in my ears. I can ever get over him... _

_I really want to get over him, but that seems impossible to me. That's why I need you Kai. Even though I say I don't, I do. I need you to erase all of Bryan. He's just soo... soo kind and everywhere. I can't get my mind off him._

_Help me Kai. Erase him from me. That's all I need to continue my life here._

_Or else..._

_Or else..._

_Suicide._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 3.5 months later -

(again wit the lemon -shakes head-)

The room was an oven. Hot air filled the room as two boys did each other. Both panting and sweating though wanting more. He wanted to forget all of it. Over the past 3.5 months, he tried to forget it all... His scent, his voice, his touch, everything. But being with the pheonix had made it worse. Instead of forgeting the falcon as he slept, showered, etc. with the pheonix, he imagined the young one _as _Bryan.

The young one planted soft kisses on the elder's chest. The red-threw his head back as the young one pressed his harded flesh against his own. He wanted more. He grasped the bluenette's hair as he did what he did. The younger teen let out a groan as his koi held onto his hair. Yes Tal held onto his hair many times but he didn't like it when he held it hard, almost pulling out of the roots!

"Oh god Kai!" He screamed with pleasure and bliss. He grasped harder.

_Kai. When you do this to me, you remind me so much of Bryan. I still love him, after all those years. But I too love you. I just can't make up my mind. I want both of you..._

The pheonix moved up, so that he was staring right in the face of bliss. Once eyes met, there was silence. They only could think of each other. All their problems, fears, everything was gone.. but Bryan, he was still in Tala's head.

_Tala, I love you so much... _

At first the wolf smiled, faintly, trying to hide his thoughts of Bryan. The pheonix let out a small laugh then smiled in return. He knew well enough that he was thinking about that pathetic falcon again.

"Tala you don't have to hide it. I know Bryan is still somewhere inside that head of yours." Kai said. Tala's smile went away. He sighed. "I can't help it... I want to erase him so badly! But I..." Kai smiled to his words. "I know you want Bryan out of your head. You don't have to say that over and over again." Tala pouted (a/n: anata wa HONTO kawaii! oooo! Tala poutin!). Kai arched an eye brow once the red-head pouted.

"Anata wa honto kawaii, Tala." Replied the young one. Once those words entered Tala's ears, his eyes narrowed. He then leaned in and bit the bluenette's ear on purpose. He caused the younger teen to fall back. "Oww what did you do that for?" Questioned the pheonix rubbing his left ear. The elder crossed his arms on his chest. "Don't you EVER say that ever again!"

The bluenette looked dull at first. "Excuse me? I just said you are really cute. What's wrong with that?" Tala made a face. "Oh you did? I thought you said I was stupid or something..."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Learn some Jap, then bite my ears ok!" He said slapping the teen on the face lightly. Tala laughed. "Ok then." The elder sighed then flopped onto Kai's lap. Kai smirked and began to play around with his koi's hair. Twirling the red locks around his index finger then letting it go. Again with the silence.

"Kai..."

"Yeah?"

"If I die, will you suicide just to be with me again?"

At first, the young one looked surprised. Then he closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah of course I will. I love you Tala and nothing, not even Bryan can take you away from me... Nothing." After saying that, he brushed his lips against his koi's. The red-head was surprised at first but then he closed his eyes slowly, letting Kai continue. The young teen pushed his koi down so that he was laid flat on the bed once again. Looks like this was going to be a long night...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Spencer, I love you with all my heart. Do not let me go... Don't ever let me go..._

Two lovers laid side by side, eyes shut with bliss running through them. Spencer was now in Bryan's apartment, in Tala's place. It was still night and the stars were still shining through out the dark sky. Though it was dark, the small dots in the sky make the darkness light.

Since Tala's disappearance (a/n: not DISAPPEAR POOF! as in goneness... hes wit kai now!) Bryan's happy with Spencer. No fights, well maybe except who gets the shower but other than that, they were fine. But deep down in Bryan's heart, he still missed Tala... just like Tala missed Kai.****

_Oh shit man. Why do I still miss Tala? We are done but why do I still have feelings for him? ... I.. I'm with Spencer now and that's that! I can't think of... sigh I...I don't want to leave Spencer... I... I can't._

_I can't be with Tala again. Too many fighting and... ugh. Spencer is better for me. Hontou-ni gomennasai. I... I can't decide. I want Spencer and Tala but I guess I can only have one... If I have two then it gets chaotic. Oh well, at least Spence doesn't put up fights._

_Tala is soo difficult to be around sometimes. Yes he may seem kawaii but when you get to know him, he may a bit pushy... And still be nice..._

A tear crawled down the falcon's face. Silently. He did miss the wolf. And the wolf missed him. But they also loved their other kois. The couldn't make up their minds. One or antoher, that was their only choice.

A cold wind blew through the window, awakening the blode. "Bryan?" He asked sitting up. The falcon didn't move at first. Spencer sighed. He placed a hand on Bryan's shoulder and shook him. "Bryan! Bryan are you awake?" Suddenly the falcon turned to face the boy. The blonde gasped once he saw Bryan's face.

Bryan's eyes were red and tears were bursting out of his orbs. The blonde's surprised face turned into a smile. He then held Bryan in a thight embrace. Arms wrapped around his neck. Thw younger teens mouth to the elder's ear.

"Don't worry Bry. It will be ok." He whipered so ever kindly. He tried to make it sound like everything is going it be alright. Truth is everything isn't going to be ok...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala and Kai laid side by side, eyes shut. Again the air was hot. Silently, the pheonix awakened. He sat up and smiled, looking at the wolf.****

_Tala, man you make me smile all the... _The young one looked at his shut and and gasped. Tears were coming out of them. The young one brushed the hair out of his koi's eyes. Yup, he was crying all right... Suddenly, a word escaped the crying teen.

"Bryan..."

After saying that, the pheonix's eyes narrowed. _Bryan... _He hated that name. When ever that name was said, he always felt angry. That wolf still had feelings for him.

"Soon Tala, all that is left in your mind is me... and ONLY me. And that pathetic falcon will be gone..."

Jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Two**

**Summary: **After breaking up, they want to take back what is right fully theirs.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (yaoi), Lemon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Author's Note: **Here's an update for you people out there Thanks again for the reviews reviewers lol.

**she-devil-16: **Lol. Thanks for the review Here's an update :)

**TAMI XXX: **Lol Terr. I like your new pen name than before... Appl3-b0m was soo kiddish lol. Glad you like it :P and guess what, I think im addicted to Hong Kong guys now o.O;; Arigato gozaimasu for the review and here's an update for ya!

**Werewolf of fire: ** Glad you like the story Lol. Here's an update and thanks for the review! Arigatou gozaimasu :)

**aries1391: **LOL. Glad that you like the fic Thankies for the review and here's an update :)

**KageAngel: **Glad that you like the fic Here is an update and thanks again for the review :)

**xanae: **Lol. Glad you liked it You'll find out what Kai is going to do! Arigatou gozaimasu for the review Here's an update!

**Milla Koltzunov: **Glad you 'ove' the story LOL. JKJK, I know what ya mean Thanks for the review and here's an update!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapter two » Betrayal (( TALA )) -**

The window's curtains blew from side to side as the wind gracefully entered the room. Outside, over looking the couple was a bright, full moon. It's bright, fading rays entered the room and landed on the wolf's head, causing him to slowly awaken. At first his eyes shut tight to the light then his long eye lashes lifted revealing his beautiful saphire orbs. As he tried to fully awaken himself, a small moan escaped his juicy lips.

His first sight was the perfected figure sleeping peacefuly beside him. Hi no Tori. The young Russian's chest was rising in a steady beat. His violet eyes were shut and his clothing was scattered about on the floor. The only thing covering his manhood was the silky white sheets that were slowly getting pushed away by the breeze.

The elder Russian smiled faintly then got off the matress, heading for the door. He tried to walk away silently and succeeded. But before he left the room, he picked up his boxers and put them on as quick as he could then opened the door quietly and shut it behind him as he left.

He grabbed his robe sitting coldly on the clean tiles in the kitchen and put it on. Later on, he opened the balcony door and stepped outside. He slid the glass door closed behind him and stood out in the cold night for long moments. Tala placed his hands on the railing and let out a sigh. He stared at the round, bright moon floating in the sky. He faintly smiled when he looked at it for a while... The round moon reminded him about Bryan.

The light reminded the wolf of Bryan's eyes... The way his orbs used to sparkle in the dark.

"Bryan..." He whispered.

In the other room, the phoenix's eyes shot open. The pressence of the wolf was gone. He sat up and looked to his side, just making sure. He was gone. He got off the bed and picked up his boxers and slipped them on quickly and grabbed his robe from behind the door and walked out. Kai slowly took each step, trying to keep it silent.

He walked to the kitchen, no sign of Tala. He then walked farther into the living room and spotted the balcony. He saw a tall figure standing out there leaning on the rail. Kai smiled faintly and walked towards to the glass door. He opened it slowly. Good thing Tala didn't hear anything. Kai walked towards his lover and surprisingly wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist from behind.

"Huh? Kai what are you doing here?"

Kai smirked. "I'd like to know the same for you." Suddenly the smirk disappered and it became a serious glare. At first Tala didn't know what to say. If he told him about Bryan again, Kai would go nuts. Moments past and neither said a word... Kai was getting impatient.

"Tala I want to know now!"

Tala sighed. "Fine."

Kai crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm listening."

"Well it's Bryan.."

Kai arched an eyebrow. "What about that bastard?"

Tala made an angry face at the boy. "He's not a bastard!"

Kai chuckled. "I can't believe that you still love him? I thought I was your only one! I thought..."

"Looks like you thought wrong!"

And with that, Tala ran off. He opened the glass door and threw the robe elsewhere. Instead, he got his pants and put it on. Then he got a random shirt and threw that on too. Finally he got on hold of his jacket and put it on. He slipped on his shoes and headed out the door.

Kai didn't bother to run after him. The phoenix's eyes narrowed. "Bryan.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala ran down the stairs, crying. He just couldn't help it. Bryan was stuck in his memory... All those good times and all those bad times. He... He just can't erase him no matter how much he wanted to. Bryan will just cling to his mind until the end.

He ran down more stairs, heart beating out of his chest. He just had to go see him again.

Soon enough, he reached the end of the tiring stairs and headed out the door. When he reached the outside world, a warm breeze blew at his face. Then he began running... He just went where ever his heart wanted to go.

He ran across the roads, not caring if a car had hit him.

He continued as he heart raced. He sped through a park and scared off a flock of birds. The flapping of their winds blinded them for a bit. What he didn't realize was that there was a busy highway (road, whatever) ahead of him.

There, cars who rushing back and forth. He didn't know he was about to run into that road due to the tears, etc.

Only metres away from the loud traffic. Yet he was still running. Now he was only inches away from the road and unfortunatly, he ran into it.

A car was about to hit him that is until... He was pushed away from the road.

Tala landed on the sidewalk, eyes shut and panting. Sitting on top of him was the person that saved his life from being trashed. Slowly, Tala opened his eyes to see this being and to his surprise...

"Bryan..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

LIKKEESS! HATTESS! DESERVES TO BE IN THE GARBAGE! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love Two**

**Summary: **After breaking up, they want to take back what is right fully theirs.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (yaoi), Lemon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Author's Note: **Here's an update for you people out there Thanks again for the reviews reviewers lol. Oh and the chapter begins when Tala and Bryan get off the sidewalk and are like sitting at a park bench...

**_aries1391_: **Thanks for the review :)

**_Milla Kuznetsov_: **Kai will do... things, I guess. Thanks for the review :)

**_KageAngel_: **lol. Thanks for the review and Im glad that you like the story :)

**_Werewolf of Fire_: **Sorry for making it short ( lol, you must REALLY hate Tala hehe. I don't really like him anymore . He's like boring to me now haha. Thanks for the review :)

**_she-devil-16_: **Thanks for the review :)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Chapter 3 - Itazurana Kiss**

**( Mischievious Kiss )**

"Bryan... What are you doing here?" Questioned the red-head. Bryan stood up helping his friend also. "I don't know, just wanted to go for a walk I guess." Tala stared blissfully at the liliac haired boy. He just could keep his eyes off him. A small smile creased upon his face. When Bryan saw, he blushed a little bit.

"Um... Why are you looking at me like that?" Once those words entered Tala's ears, he too began to turn red. He looked down to the ground. "Um... I..." He stuttered. Bryan smiled. He held Tala's hands in his own. "You know what Tala, you don't have to be shy around me..."

Tala looked into his eyes. "It's just that... I can't get you out of my head and now Kai's mad at me for that since I mentioned you infront of his face."

At first, Bryan was speachless then he chuckled. "Are you serious?" 

Tala nodded. "I don't want to return to him, Bryan. I want to stay with you from now on... I'm so sorry for what I did in the past." The red-head held him in closer. Bryan began to tremble a bit. _Oh boy... If I go back with him, Spencer will get mad. But then I still love him. I.. I don't know what to do. Oh dang another tight situation._

Tala looked into Bryan's eyes. He saw sadness.

"Bryan, what's the matter now?"

The falcon leaned in and placed his head against the young one's chest. "Tal, if I go back with you, then Spencer will probably get mad... And... But...-"

The wolf cut in, "You still love me..." Bryan nodded. "I don't know what to do... I don't want to hurt Spence and I don't want to hurt you either..."

Tala sighed. _What to do now..._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Shattered glass was heard through out the room as the teen's anger raged throughout his veins. He just couldn't take it anymore. "Damn you to hell Tala!" He then grabbed a near by vase and threw it elsewhere. In the end it shattered against the wall and Kai fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Damn you... I loved you so much and this is how you repay me..."

He began to sob his eyes out. He felt betrayed and used. "Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!" He sobbed again. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Why... WHY?"

He punched the floor. "...Tala you traitor!"

He cried again. There was no stop to this at all.

Slowly, he crawled into the corner and held his legs in tight by wrapping his hand around them. Lastly, he placed his forehead on his knees and just continued sobbing and yelling his eyes out.

The only way he could stop is by his one and only love to come back to him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The blonde teen placed his shoes on his feet and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Spencer was going to take a short walk just to breath. He walked down the stairs and pushed the glass doors to get out of the building. On his way out, he was greeted by a few people. So he waved back. He then walked and walked where ever he wanted to go.

_I wonder where Bryan is right now... I hope he's okay and not in danger._

He kept walking down the street, heading towards the park. He stopped at an intersection and waited until the light changed color so that he could cross. When he got on the other side, he noticed a pair of people. They looked pretty familiar. He shook his head to get the image out and just continued what he was doing.

But he should have stopped and walked over to those two. That was his mistake.

&&&&

The two broke apart and just stood there only a breath apart from each other. All they did was stare... Stare at each other deeply. "Take me with you Bryan, please..." The red-head begged. Bryan chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that yet. But I really do want to take you... It's just that Spencer is still with me and yeah..."

Tala nodded. "Yeah I'm well aware of that. It's just that I feel more secure around you. When ever I'm around Kai, I feel like... I'm not complete, like something's missing from my life. That's why I choose you over him Bry."

Bryan smiled to his spoken words. "... Really? You choose him over me?" Replied Bryan as he held his lover's hands. "I thought that Kai was the best at everything, that he was the 'star'."

Tala shook his head when he heard that. "Hell no! He's a living nightmare!"

The falcon laughed to his responce. "Okay I get it now. You love me way more that you love him, okay I understand."

Tala sighed with a smile. "Yeah that's true. I really love you Bry and I really want you back."

Silence was held upon them. Slowly, they leaned in. Their eyes shut and their lips were ready.

Silently they brushed their lips against each other's.

_Oh god Bryan, I need you so badly..._

As they united, a pair of eyes was laid on them. "What the hell is going on... Bryan?"

Only meters away was the blonde teen. Shocked. He was frozen in his tracks with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Yet, his heart didn't drop. He didn't feel broken or betrayed. He just felt surprised.

In an instant, he snapped out of it and walked towards the two.

"HEY BRYAN! TALA!"

The two lover's hearts thumped out of their chests with panic once they heard Spencer's voice.

_Oh god no... What are we supposed to do now?_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

TBC.

Ok... Um... Sorry for the long update :) I was just so busy with the holidays and school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah... Review and AKEMASHiTE OMEDETOU MiNNA-SAN hehe.

Happy almost new year everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love Two**

**Summary: **After breaking up, they want to take back what is right fully theirs.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (yaoi), Lemon, swearing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Author's Note: **ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE LOViNG THiS FiC! (the park is only one block away from their apartment)

**_aries1391: _**Yes I know it was kinda short but oh well. Anyway, thanks for the review :)

**_she-devil-16: _**Don't worry... I think. You have to read to find that part out hehe :) Thanks for the review!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Chapter 4 - Dearest**

Tala and Bryan stood there frozen while Spencer came towards the two. They didn't know what to do. And at the same time, they assumed that Spencer will explode with anger, that's what they were afraid of.

Tala held Bryan and tight as he could, trying to ease the panic. "Bryan... What happens if he goes bananas on us?"

Bryan gave his koi a death glare then sighed. "I don't know. Let me do the talking if he goes... crazy, okay?" Tala nodded to his responce. The two then kept their eyes on the coming team mate...

_... This is going to be a rough day. I don't even know why Bryan is here with Tala. Is he mad at me or something? Did I do something to hurt him? What did I do?_

The blonde made his way to his friends. He just stood there looking at the two of them. He had to admit, they looked cute together. A moment of silence was held upon them as they exchanged looks to one another. 

Spencer's eyes scanned the two of them, narrowing with each look. When he stopped on Bryan for the fifth time, he just kept his eyes on him. Bryan noticed and his heart began to beat faster and faster.

_Great, now he has his eyes on me! What am I going to do! I don't want him to abandon me, I still love him... But then I still love Tala as well... I guess I just have to have the both of them for the very first time in my life. I guess I gotta love two._

"Hey listen Spen-," Bryan said unsure. He was cut off when a hand was placed on his mouth. Bryan's eyes widened when Spencer placed his free hand on Bryan's waist. He felt uncomfortable and unsure as well. "Don't worry about a thing Bry... I'm not mad." Spencer whispered so seductivly into his ear. Tala arched an eye brow as he heard Spencer's words. "Okay, if you're not mad then what are you?"

Spencer chuckled, "I'm totally cool with it..."

Tala and Bryan were speachless. They exchanged looks then glared at Spencer evily. "Are... you sure with that Spence?" Questioned Bryan as he brushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's face with a finger. "Yeah Bry, I'm cool."

The lilac haired teen smiled. "... Cool! ... I never thought that you'd be totally okay with this. Am I dreaming or something?" Bryan pushed Spencer away and began to slap his cheeks. "Come on wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Tala stepped away from Bryan slowly with a strange look on his face. "Okay there..." Spencer laughed then he was followed by Tala who was crying his eyes out.

Bryan didn't notice any of this, he was too 'busy' trying to wake up. After a while, Tala and Spencer stopped laughing. Spencer called Tala over and whispered something into his ear. "Let's ditch!"

Tala nodded with a smirk. Spencer clinged onto him with an elbow and dragged him off, an evil laugh escaping his mouth that sent shivers up Tala's spine. He never heard his friend laugh that crazy before...

Bryan didn't notice that his friends left after a while. "Hey! Wait for me you fucking asses!"

He ran off. When he caught up with his friends, he put his arms around them. "... The something trio!" He cheered. Spencer slapped Bryan in the head after wards. "Promise me you won't say that ever again you ass!" Tala laughed at their stupidity. "Come on let's just go home already... I'm... beat," he answered seductivly with a smirk upon his face.

"Yeah, Tala's right, we should get going... Besides, its going to be night... soon I guess," Stuttered Spencer. Bryan arched an eye brow. "Okay... Yeah, sure, whatever." Tala and Spencer began to walk and Bryan followed the two.

_Somethings up... something strange... If their little plan of theirs is based on me then... then... I'll fuck the both of them so hard that... that.. ARG I'll just kick their butts all the way to Pluto! ... Yeah. Pluto... Never mind, the moon._

As they were walking back, someone was watching them. His eyes narrowed with pain. It felt like a needle just pierced his heart. Tears began to form in his eyes as his fists balled and teeth grit. "Tala... you traitor!" It was Kai. He watched the entire thing from start to end.

**- FLASHBACK -**

Kai sighed as he sat up. He looked around the room. Nothing but smashed glass and torn items. He had trashed his home due to anger. He had to cool himself off...

"Walk."

As he stood up he kicked some of the trash away. Lazily he walked to his room and put some pants on. When he was done, he put some shoes on and left the building, shutting the door behind him.

He walked down an alley not caring what happened to him. He passed by some homeless people and some thugs. A couple of them even whistled to him (a/n: the way... umm when those guys whistle to those girls in a bar... like the "hey your sexy" kinda whistle haha.) but he just ignored it.

He didn't watch where he was going and slipped. "Damn."

Kai felt so hurt that he couldn't do anything right now. He felt so used and betrayed. But all he did was continue walking... Slowly, his past became to come back to him. All his moments with Tala, all the times they shared began to fly back at him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and sat on the cold ground against the side of a brick building. Sobbing. "Damn it! Damn it Tala!"

Kai placed a hand in his pocket, trying to find something. He searched through and wrapped his palm around a square shaped object. Slowly, he pulled the item out. It was a mini picture frame. And Tala was on it, along with Kai himself.

He smiled faintly at the picture. The two looked so happy together... But now they were torn apart. Remembering that made Kai angry. He grasped the frame until his fingers were scared from the corners. He then threw the frame else where. It was then smashed against a steel garbage can, causing the glass to break and fly every where.

He did not care about anything anymore. All he wanted was Tala back in his arms and he'll do anything to get what he wanted.

"Tala... come back to mama..."

In an instant, Kai jolted to his feet and ran to the first place Tala would be... Or at least he thought. The Park. Tala always went there to think or to have a breather.

Kai ran there as fast as he could. He ran through the intersections, not caring if he got hit. He ran past the lake and into the center of the park...

"Tala.. where are you," Kai mumbled to himself. That's when it hit him... He found Tala and a smile was set upon his face... But, he also saw Spencer and Bryan. That's when his smile faded. "Tala...?"

Bryan and Spencer were holding him as if he was... a koi to them. That site shattered his heart.

_No! This can't be happening... _

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

Kai walked back to his apartment with shame. After all those good months and now this. He couldn't stand it anymore. He ran back...

But when he did, Tala had a weird feeling in his stomach... that was urging him to look back, so he did. When he did, he saw a tall figure run... instantly he knew who it was.

_Kai... I.._

"... Tala?" Said Spencer, worried. Tala didn't reply. Spencer arched an eye brow and tried to look at what Tala was looking at. He didn't see anything rather unusual. "What are you looking at, man?" Questioned the blonde, hitting Tala on the back. The red-head snapped out of it.

"What?"

Spencer sighed. "Okay..."

Tala shrugged. "What?" Spencer shook his head and dragged the boy off. The wolf tried to look back but couldn't. The blonde was too busy telling him some random crap.

_Kai, I wish I could... I'm sorry... But I... I...-_

Tala walked (a/n: techecially gotten dragged) away with a hole in the heart. And he left Kai with nothing except tears of betrayal.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

TBC.

Watashi no story ga suki desu ka? Eeto... Watashi no story kirai desu ka? Kudasai review :) Doumo arigatou gozaimasu minna-san to watashi no tomodachi :)

**_NOTE:_** I will not be going to update for a while since school will begin on Tuesday. But I will try my best to. Good luck in 2OO6 everybody!

- KURAYAMi MONOGATARi (MONiCA AKA MONiQUE)


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love Two**

**Summary: **After breaking up, they want to take back what is right fully theirs.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (yaoi), lemon, swearing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Author's Note: **Here's another update! I don't know when I will be updating due to school :( But like I said last chapter, I'll try my best!

**_aries1391: _**hehe. Don't worry, I'll try my best to. Happy new year to you too! Thanks for the review also :)

**_she-devil-16: _**... LOL. Yeah Kai does suck haha but he makes a good character in a story. Thanks for the review :)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Get Wild -Part one-**

Tala laughed as Spencer threw him down onto the matress. "Hey! Bryan's my man not you! You don't deserve to throw me down like that you know..." Tala answered in a sarcastic tone. The blonde chuckled at his words, not caring if Bryan was his boyfriend or not. The taller teen hopped onto the bed and crawled seductively onto the red-head with nothing but a smirk played upon his face. The wolf smirked in return. His perfect sapphire orbs never left his partner's.

Slowly, the taller teen crawled up his leader's body, eyes not leaving one another. The boy stopped when both of their members were felt ontop of each other... The only thing that was blocking their flesh from touching were their clothing. A smile creased on the bigger teen as he leaned in for his leader's lips. Both their eyes closed slowly when their lips were only inches away from each other...

The red-head's arms raised and were lowered on the blonde's neck. This forced the whale to lean in quicker. Spencer wanted this so badly... He was beginning to harden... He wanted it now. His rose lips brushed against the smaller teen. The blonde was so impatient to show love to his leader that he pushed down onto him, roughing the kiss. A moan escaped Tala when his partner's member brushed against his own. Hard. The red-head removed his hands away from the blonde's neck and moved them to his sides. Spencer smirked to the touch. This is what he wanted. He wanted more.

He depened the kiss... Forced his tongue into his lover's mouth. Tala didn't allow this; he wasn't going to get taken over by the blonde... A teen weaker than he is. He pushed his own tongue and met in a fight for dominance.

At the same time, both were removing their clothing at the same time, joining lips instantly as they were separated. They threw their articles on the floor and continued what they were doing. When complete, the wolf ended up being ontop of his friend. Now only in boxers, the two kept rocking back and fourth, fighting for the position on top and they both wanted it.

They were too busy giving each other what they wanted, that they didn't hear the coming footsteps that was heading for the room. "Oh god Spencer... " Tala said as he threw his head back with pleasure as the blonde licked the flesh on his neck.

Outside the room, Bryan could hear noises... Noises coming out of pleasure. He arched an eyebrow as he stopped infront of the door and wrapped his palm around the steel knob. He opened the door. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw the two. "Oh my god!" He said with shock. Tala and Spencer's hearts were beginning to thump out of their chests when they heard that voice. Slowly, they turned their head around to see who it was.

The blonde gulped hard. Bryan. The eldest teen was the fiercest when brought to anger. "Well, well, well, what do we have here my friends?" Bryan asked, hands folded on his chest, head high, walking towards the two. Tala grinned, "umm well you see, Spencer wanted to fuck me so yeah... That's why he's on top of me at the moment." The blonde teen turned his head so that he was looking at the red-head. His eyes narrowed wirth anger. Why did he have to tell the truth, he thought.

Bryan smirked, "and you leave me out of the fun eh?" When those words entered Tala and Spencer's ears, they arched their eyebrows, exchanging looks. Tala chuckled, "okay Bryan, did you drink a little too much vodka or something? Because you're really acting not like yourself..."

Bryan shook his head. "Nope, I'm just fine. And I still feel hurt that you guys left me out of this!" He yelled sarcasticly. Spencer and Tala smirked and so did the elder. He continued to walk towards his friend while removing his clothing. When he was only left in his boxers, he quickly jumpped onto the matress, joining his two friends.

"Now where do we begin...?" Questioned Bryan with eyes on the wolf.

Yes Tala was the leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys but then he wasn't the strongest (physicaly) member out of the four.

Spencer and Bryan grinned and laid their eyes on the red-head, who was lying there playing around with his fingers waiting for the fun to begin. He felt the eyes on him so he looked up. When he did, he gulped knowing that they wanted something.

"What?" 

The other two teens exchanged looks. Spencer moved in and pinned the red-head down while Bryan posistioned himself ontop of him. "Hey! Get off of me! I should be on top, not you!" The red-head yelled. At first he tried to escape their grasp. Weak: that's what he was. He didn't stand a chance to the two with physical strength at all.

When Bryan was fully ontop of his koi, he placed a hand on his mouth to prevent him from talking. "Now you be a good boy or else I will fuck you so hard... Yes it is pleasuring but then you couldn't walk for a week if I did so!"

Tala nodded, "Okay!" He said under the hand. Bryan placed a kiss on his forehead and removed the hand. "So where do we start first?" Questioned the blonde. Bryan chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know... Every part of him is just so, perfect to lay hands on..." Answered the falcon while roaming his hands over Tala's peachy flesh.

Bryan's touch was ice cold. Goosebumps began to form on the surface of Tala's skin. Spencer smirked, "... I got a better idea..." Bryan read his mind―he was going to fuck Tala from the front and Spencer will do it from behind.

The elder leaned in, his lips only inches away from the wolf's. "Don't worry Tal, we'll make this the best sex you've ever felt in your entire life..." He smiled seductivly then brushed his lips against the younger teens. Spener shook his head. "I guess I'm the lonered one..." He sighed.

Bryan quickly demanded for an entrance but was interfered by the wolf when he used his tongue for defence. He wanted the dominance, and didn't want to give it to the boy on top of him. While joined, Bryan slapped Tala in the head due to the defence thrown at him by the wolf. Tala smirked and fingered the elder. Spencer chuckled.

Minutes past and the wolf and the falcon were still connected. Spencer wanted a turn and his patience was growing thin.

The liliac teen took his lips off the wolf's. He took in a breath then went for his neck. Tala gasped as he felt the hot breath on his flesh. The elder sucked the skin harder causing the leader to moan, loudly. "Bryan..."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Okay, Bryan he loves to a lot and guess what? He also thinks you're sexy too!"

The blonde moved to sit beside the liliac haired teen. "So... BUZZ OFF AND LET ME HAVE A TURN!" He pushed the elder off the red-head using his hip. Bryan landed on the floor with a thump.

"Hey what'cha do that for you bastard!"

Spencer held Tala in his arms, "Share."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

TBC.

REViEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Love Two**

**Summary: **After breaking up, they want to take back what is right fully theirs.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (yaoi), lemon, swearing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place when Bryan is out of the way since Spencer wants him FiRST. So now it's a normal two-some since I cannot write a graphical three-some -.-

**_Aries1391: _**I guess you can say he's a sex toy for the team haha. I didn't put Ian in all of this is because... I don't know, he's like young I guess :S Thanks for the review )

**_She-devil-16: _**Yes, Kai is left out ) hehe. Thank you for the review!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

**Get Wild -Part two-**

Spencer presses his lips together determinedly, and slowly pulls Tala's boxers down. The red-head covers himself with his arms. The blonde's skin prickles with goose bumps. Tala kisses then, moves his mouth under up the younger teen's arm. The feeling as he kisses him there is indescribable. Spencer helps his koi to straighten his arms.

The wolf's turn. He pulls down the remainder of the younger one's clothing, eagerly and throws it onto the floor. He spends an uncertain amount of time nuzzling Spencer's exposed skin. Every part of his body is suddenly connected to his toes.

The red-head feels himself changing, shifting.

Spencer kisses Tala everywhere, squeezing him, running his fingers over places no one else has touched. The wolf closes his eyes. The same blue light starts up again, just like when he kisses him. It starts as a line behind the wolf's eye lids. The blue line grows, becomes an arc, then a circle.

Tala's suddenly aware of the miracle of his bare skin against the younger teens. Just as circle behind the elder's eyes is completing itself, he-

Now there is no thought. It's not possible anymore. Everything is scattered. All control and focus are gone.

Tala breaks un unspoken promise to himself not to cry. Not from the pain. It hurts, just as he thought it would. But it hurts in more ways than Spencer even knows. It hurts the way dying must hurt, if you truly see a new world rushing at you.

"Spencer."

It's the first time the elder said his name out loud. He tries it again and again.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

The red-head lays there still. Out of breath. Amazing, he thought. He never thought that Spencer was that _good_. The blonde sighed and wrapped his arms around Tala's slim waist.

"Now its my turn..."

Spencer sighed, "Fine Bryan..." The blonde released his grip on the red-head.

Bryan smirked and sat ontop of the wolf. Naked.

"Yes."

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

TBC.

Short chapter I know. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Love Two**

**Summary: **Now living in separate lives. And yet, they still crave each other. They have to make the biggest decision of their lives: who to love? One or the other... or both?

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Author's Note: **minna san MERI KURISUMASU! I apologize for the LONG hiatus. I was caught up in other things and I forgot about fanfiction. Not to worry, I am back! Here's an update for all of you people who love this story! Thanks for the reviews to who everyone that wrote a review. Thanks for the support. Anyways, I have lost track in this story so I had to read it over to see where I left off. If I made a mistake or a glitch with the story-line, please tell me! Okay enough blabbing, here's the chapter.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter 7; Caught**

Bryan sat on top of the Wolf. Naked.

"Yes."

Tala was exhausted. His eyes were partially opened. His body could not stand any more pleasure. But he wanted more. He craddled the Falcon in his arms, breathing heavily into his ear. A sign, Bryan tought. A faint smile cracked on Bryan's face. He remembered the good times he had experienced when he was with Tala. It was just like the past. Heaven.

Tala smiled, "This is just like old times Bry." The Falcon laughed. "Heh, you just can't forget me can you?"

Spencer sat there, disgusted. He hated it when Tala and Bryan talked about their lives and the past. It just sickens him. The Whale let out a sigh. "You guys are a bunch of girls, ya know! You really can't stop talking!"

"Ohhh Tala, it's just like old times, please lets go out for dinner and maybe we can do our nails later!" Spencer mocked. Bryan replied by sticking his tongue out. "You're just jealous Spencer! A guy like you would love to be with my Tala!"

The Blonde gave his team mate a look. "Bryan, I just did."

Tala giggled, "... Yeah I guess that part is true, don't worry Bry, I'd choose you over him any day!" He gave the lilac haired teen a kiss on the cheek. "Muah!" Spencer shook his head, "I'm out of here. Im tired of seeing this sappy crap."

Walking out, he shut the door behind him.

"I guess its just you an me now, pal."

Tala nodded. He began. He pressed his lips against his lover's, letting out a small delicious moan at the spot.

"MmmmMm, tasty..." Seduction.

They continued. Exchanging their kisses and pleasing each other with each other's touch. It was a fantasy. A dream. Bliss. Bryan raised the level. He slowly ran his down Tala's sides, passing by each crack and curve. He stopped at his slender hips. The Falcon roamed his area. His manhood.

The Red-head gripped his lover's shoulders. Imbedding his nails into his flesh once he felt the sensation. Tala held his excitement. He waited for the right moment. Bryan read his mind. He moved down, nipping at his lover's chest to end their bond.

The appetizer, now the main course.

Bryan arose, eyes locked with the Wolf. Their daggers were the door to their souls, their desire. A moment of silence struck. The Falcon waited for the right time, he wanted to regenerate his energy. Bryan sighed. He slowly jolted into his lover. Tala replied with small breaths which rapidly turned into pleasure filled moans. Adrenaline rushed into their veins. Tala's heart pounded, drumming out of his chest. It was so good. He was so good.

Bryan kept going, showing not a single sign of stopping. He himself let out breaths of love -- charging stronger with each deliver.

He loved Tala. Loved him with all his heart. Thoughts of their past and present flashed through Bryan's head. He remembered: Kai. He closed his eyes. He hated that Pheonix. Kai took the only thing that Bryan had ever adored. Images of him entered his mind. The fire released from the Pheonix rushed into Bryan's veins. Anger. Jealousy. Bryan coulnd't hold it in.

"Tala!"

Bryan stopped. He curled up into a ball and began to sob. He hated it when he saw Tala with that beast. It made him furious! Tala got up and sighed. "Bryan, what's wrong?" The Wolf tried his best to calm his koi. He brung Bryan into his arms, soothing him by placing gentle kisses on his cheeks and neck. He hated seeing him like this.

"Please stop, please!"

The Falcon stopped the tears but his breath remained unsteady. He placed his hand in Tala's, snuggling into his bare chest. His breathing calmed down. Bryan coughed, "Im sorry Tala. It's just... Kai."

Tala shook his head. "What about Kai? He's not here. Don't worry, Bry. I won't let him lay a hand on you!"

Bryan smiled. He wipped his tears dry. "Let's have some rest now, I think we had enough."

Tala nodded and carried him off to the bed. He placed him on the matress and Tala jumped in after him.

Kai sat on his window sill. A full bottle of vodka lay beside him and a cigarette lit, held in his hand. His place was still a mess: things were thrown everywhere, shards of glass could be seen in every room. As he looked around helplessly, the expression on his face looked like as if his soul was sucked right out of his body. He was lonely. Tala warmed his heart, completed the Kai's puzzle. Without him, Kai was reckless and out of control. The Pheonix found a piece of glass in the shape of a knife. He smiled. He picked it up and placed the sharp side on his arm. "My Wolf... My precious Wolf."

Tears began to form. "Tala why..."

Slowly, they came down his face. One by one. At first, they came down slow, but soon enough, they came down hard. He wanted his wolf. He pressed the glass into his skin. The pain rushed to his heart. More tears came down.

Quickly, he pulled out the shard. A stain of blood glued to the piece of glass. The Bluenette laughed at the sight. This awkward laughter was cut short when he looked at the time: ten fourty-five.

Kai jumped off the window sill and threw the stained shard. He did not care. All that mattered to him was his koi. His lover.

He grabbed a random jacket from the floor and roughly put it on. Kai walked out, heading for the rest of his former team... In seek of _his_ wolf.

Outside the room, Spencer was on the couch, reading a magazine of male models. He was fully naked and drunk. There were a few empty bottles of beer sitting on the table. Time after time he would laugh due to the disturbing pictures that appear in the magazine he was reading.

_I wonder what those two sappy lovers are doing now... Meh, I wanted one more piece of Tala. Stupid Bryan... Maybe I can get him in his morning shower... Yeah!_

He smiled at the image that was created in his head. He was about to get up and get another bottle but then the door bell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?"

Spencer walked to the door, almost about to collapse. He had a few too many. Once he reached the door, he carelessly opened it. On the other side of their apartment, there stood Kai. Spencer's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here Kai?!"

Kai was not in the mood to talk. He was looking for Tala and had no time for anything BUT Tala. "Where's your leader?!" Kai demanded coldly. Spencer shook his head,

"He's not here."

Kai didn't believe that. He wasn't that stupid. The Pheonix eyes shifted to the closed door behind Spencer. Kai had a strong feeling that both Tala and Bryan were in there. He walked passed Spencer, who made an attempt to stop him but failed. The blonde was pushed to the floor. The Bluenette pased quickly to the door. His heart pounded. He was afraid if his prediction was correct. He hoped that it wasn't.

Kai stopped at the door, shaking. His palms were wet and his vision unclear. Kai's hands shook vigorously. Slowly, he placed his hand on the knob, turning it. He pushed it open. The warm air and the stining scent tickled his nose. Walking further into the dark corridor, he saw the bed. He walked closer. His eyes widened. His prediction was correct. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and tubes of "substances" lie beneath them.

"T...T...Ta.Tala..."

The Wolf's ears twitched to the sound of his name. His sapphire daggers opened.

Fear.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.**

Here's chappie 7! In my opinion, this is the best chapter in this story so far. And yeah, I think its the longest in this fic... Anyways, review please! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**To Love Two**

**Summary: **Now living in separate lives. And yet, they still crave each other. They have to make the biggest decision of their lives: who to love? One or the other... or both?

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all reviewers!! Im glad that you are liking this story :) Anyways, here's chapter 8. I hope you like it.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter 8; Fire**

The Wolf's ears twitched to the sound of his name. His sapphire daggers opened.

Fear.

Tala arose from the bed and stood beside it. He slowly began to walk to his Pheonix. "Kai... What are you doing here?" The Bluenette froze with anger. He betrayed him yet again. Once Tala reached Kai, the Pheonix pushed him away. Seeing the Wolf with the Falcon sicked him. Again the Bluenette began to cry. He gave everything to Tala, his heart, and his soul.

"Tala... I.. I loved you... How..."

Kai was cut off. The tears that poured out of his eyes soon ended up on the floor.

The Wolf sighed. "Kai, Im really sorry. Please forgive me." He began to crawl to Kai's feet, tugging onto his pants. Kai did not accept his apology at all. Instead, he kicked Tala away. The Wolf landed face first onto the wood-floor. Bryan quickly rushed over to him but stopped in his tracks once he saw the eyes of the Fire Bird.

In his hand, he holds a gun, pointed right at Bryan. "If you make one move, I'll kill you."

Bryan froze. He slowly crawled away from Tala.

"Kai, calm down, please!"

Kai spat at Tala's request. "Why? You betrayed me Tala... I can never love you again! I hate you!" A lie it was. Kai's words said he dispised Tala, but his heart doesnt. He still loves his silver wolf and will never stop. Kai knew that. He began to lower his arm in which the gun lies in.

This was his moment. Bryan quickly crawled to Tala, holding him in a tight embrace. "I wont let you go. Never."

Kai's heart turned into ice. ".. Get away from him!!" Kai pulled the trigger. Everyone ducked. The bullet went flying in the air, randomly. Kai was out of control. "Get away from him!" Bryan did not listen this time. He held Tala tight in his arms. "Never! He belongs to me, not you!" Kai's ears twitched.

_His? I was there with Tala before Bryan ever did._

Kai raised his arm quickly. "Yours? I was the first to be with him, I was the first to make him feel blissful! He cannot be yours." He pointed the weapon at Bryan, 100 accurate. "I told you to get away from him." He pulled the trigger again. Bryan was sure to get hit...

In an instant, Tala jumped out, arms spread infront of the Falcon.

"Tala!" They all screamed in unison. Kai rushed into the scene, making an attempted to move his lover away. Too late. Tala took the hit directly in the heart. Kai's eyes widened with fear and shame. He dropped the gun, shaking. Kai fell to his knees, crawling towards his lover. Bryan did the same. The lilac haired teen held onto Tala's chest, crying. He was gone. Kai held onto his hands. "Im so sorry..."

Instead of having the Wolf to himself, no one could have him anymore.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.**

Theres chapter 8! Its a bit short and boring but oh wellz. Overall, Tala is dead TT" Sorry to all of his fans! I had to kill him.


End file.
